<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What to Play A Game? by KnightWriter_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567674">What to Play A Game?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0'>KnightWriter_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor, Connor has a V, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sexual Interfacing, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top Markus, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He put up his "A game" so to speak. Using his old programming, it helped to make himself look as passive as possible as he took in the details of the floorplan. Markus' soft growl in his ear nearly broke Connor's control, the hand rubbing against his lower back even more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What to Play A Game?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru/gifts">Mimoru</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/gifts">Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This if for you guys Mimo and Sis cause holy fuck that art work! I was inspired. I hope you and everyone else enjoys! </p><p>I for the life of me till cant make links work in my notes. I'm so sorry TwT. But if anybody looks on Mimos account on Twitter or Tumblr the art is there and you'll know exactly which one. Lmao. </p><p>Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor loved to play all types of games, tag, capture the flag, or anything that involved running. He was good at it, especially when it involved chasing Markus. Their constant game of cat and mouse despite everything they had gone through. Connor loved it. Loved it when Markus let him fall back a little on his old programming, as his new learned programming had far surpassed it. Even then it was like the humans said, "old habits die hard." </p><p>It was always a game of push and pull between him and Markus, but there was always a middle ground. A place they stood together as equals through thick and thin. A game they developed and one they loved to play together. A game of who would crack first beyond their old ways. </p><p>Connor toyed with Markus bending over the new floorplans of Cyberlife tower. His back curved as his ass swayed a little as he looked over the plans. He could feel Markus' eyes on him. Connor did his best not to let any of his emotions show, he knew Markus knew his tells. So it helped as he put up his "A game" so to speak. Using his old programming, it helped to make himself look as passive as possible as he took in the details of the floorplan. Markus' soft growl in his ear nearly broke Connor's control, the hand rubbing against his lower back even more. </p><p>Connor looked into Markus' blue, green eyes. He saw how dark they were filled with hunger. Connor felt a warmth fill his stomach seeing it along with an ache between his legs. Their staring contest persisted, neither one of them giving up. </p><p>It wasn't till North and others loudly came into the room looking annoyed and talking about the newest news of humans trying to undermine their rights. It was definitely a mood killer as they both focused on the matter, arousal, and teasing forgotten at the moment, but not for long. </p><p>It was Connor's turn to tease Markus again with his two top buttons undone of his shirt and making his hair curled more than usual letting it frame his face in such a way he felt all eyes were on him. His style of clothing changed from day to day as he either wore tight jeans or a pencil skirt depending on his mood. The sway of his hips as he knew Markus' eyes were on him made it all the better. </p><p>Markus of course used his physical touch and words to tease Connor time and time again. He would give little touches here and there, a firm hand on the back of Connor's neck or rubbing up and down his back touching every point that had Connor shivering. Other times it was a simple hold in each other's hands. The words of praise sung into Connor's ear made him melt just about every time. The blue blush dusting his cheeks as Markus make promises of what they were going to get up to once alone. </p><p>Connor was a sucker for it as it worked every time. Until now at least.</p><p>A smirk graced Connor's lips as Markus' looked like he was nearly going to blow a gasket at the sight of Connor in dark tight pants, light blue dress shirt, hair curled perfectly framing his face. The kicker of course was Markus getting a peak of the lacy black bra underneath and something else as he watched Connor get ready at the last moment. </p><p>Connor knew he could have gone with a skirt, but he wanted Markus to last long enough till the end of the night. A skirt would be too quick as wonderful as it was. Especially since he had a couple more surprises up his sleeve. </p><p>Turning to Markus, he of course looked immaculate as always in his sharp black suit. His ass looked perfect in the dress pants he wore and his hair had grown out in tight curls along with a scraggly beard. Connor was just about dying to have his hands all over his lover. </p><p>They had been playing their game for the better part of a month. The longest they had gone yet to play their game. The longest they had gone since making love. Neither of them were complaining though as they played with one another. It was thrilling to see who would break first. Who would make the first move out of the longing looks, teasing touches, and filthy words in each other's ears. Thankfully their respective jobs as well kept them busy in between their game, as well like earlier giving them an added thrill of not being caught. </p><p>There was a gala to attend for Markus' art exhibition at the local museum. It was going to be huge, so lots of people, and more than enough chances to be caught in the heat of the moment. </p><p>A thrill went up Connor's spine just thinking of it, his cunt hit with a wave of heat and want. He was already wet in his garters just thinking about it. He smoothed out his suit and dress pants, making sure the collar was fine as always. Presentation mattered. Old habits...</p><p>Connor could sense Markus' eyes all over him. He looked back giving Markus his sweetest smile. The arm wrapped around his waist, the warmth of Markus' body against his was always a pleasure. </p><p>Their ride to the gala was silent, no words needed between them as their hands did all the talking. Connor had his hand teasing the inside of Markus' thigh, his thumb rubbing smooth circles into his thigh. It took every bit of Markus not to arrive with his cock hard in his pants. All the while Markus rubbed the back if Connor's neck, the soft purr of content that left his lips. Markus glared knowing what Connor's was up to, innocent smile or no. </p><p>The giggles from Connor's mouth was like music to Markus' ears even as he was distracted from arousal. He kissed the space behind Connor's ear, softly growling as he pulled Connor onto his lap. The small yelp from the RK800 pulled a smirk on Markus' lips. </p><p>"You have something special for me don't you Con?" Markus felt it as he wrapped his arm around his lover. </p><p>Of course he knew of the small lacy bra underneath the dress shirt. It was more so the fact he was able to feel the ridges of the soft material underneath Connor's pants. The thigh high stockings and garters. His slight control slipped as his hard on pressed against Connor's thigh. </p><p>"You'll just have to wait and see." Connor teased. </p><p>He gave Markus his signature cheeky wink before going the extra mile of wiggling his hips against Markus' cock. </p><p>The RK200's jaw dropped and his body moved into action as he grappled the RK800 holding him still. </p><p>"You're playing with fire, Con. You're getting desperate aren't you? Can't wait to have me in your tight little cunt. Mold yourself around me, be filled with nothing, but me. Huh?"</p><p>If Connor still had his LED Markus knew it would have flashing yellow and red. He could see the clear slights flash across Connor's face and feel the slight movement, try as he might, within his arms. Markus slowly rocked his hips against Connor's. His cock pressing against Connor's wet cunt. He could practically feel it through the layers of clothing between them. </p><p>It was a shame when the museum came into their view. The pout on Connor's lips was adorable as the both of them separated fixing their clothes. Markus could clearly see the beautiful soft blue blush across Connor's cheeks. </p><p>It went away as he went to open the door. Markus stopped him as he pulled Connor into a deep kiss. It was brief, but felt like forever to the both of them. The lingering touch and energy between them. It was slowly reaching its peak, the kiss being the fuse to the slow and eventual journey. </p><p>They lingered in the moment before Connor's skin pulled back, Markus' doing the same as they interfaced. Yet another surprise it seemed. Markus blushed and smirked wildly at the information Connor gave him. </p><p>Taking control of the device Markus saw the flushed look cross Connor's cheeks, the way he bit his lip, and brow knitted together. The vibrator in Connor's cunt was working. Seeing the way Connor did his best to control his body was enough as he stopped the device. Connor sighed in relief before turning to open the door, Markus of course followed, holding the RK800 close to his side entering the museum letting Connor regain a bit of his composure. </p><p>They stuck close together as the guests greeted them, the both of them acting as if everything was normal. Throughout the night Markus tested the vibrator and its range. So far it wouldn't work if they were in different rooms, so being in the same room and seeing Connor try not to fall apart as he turned it on in the middle of talking to a group of guests. </p><p>Markus saw Connor tense even the slightest as he passed by continuing to talk to others as if nothing was happening. He tested the levels of the device seeing the changes in Connor's posture or knitting of his brow again. How he fought to keep his composure. Markus was living for it as he fought himself to simply not cross the room and whisk Connor away into a closet or quiet hallway. </p><p>Markus turned the vibrator on 75% of the way, a thrill went up his spine as he saw Connor uncharacteristically stutter. He tried to continue the conversation only to remove himself from it, scurrying away. He at the same time excused himself politely from his own conversation. Heading over to were Connor was Markus snuck up behind the RK800, his body shaking and body leaning against the wall of a small hallway. </p><p>Markus had the setting of the vibrator up on his prompts. He elevated it slightly more finding delight in the way Connor whimpered and moaned, his legs pressed tightly together bracing himself against the wall.</p><p>"Mark...Markus...oh...I-" Connor moaned. </p><p>Their eyes locked as Markus loomed closer, finally turning off the device. Connor nearly fell to the floor as he let out a quiet sigh of relief. </p><p>"You did so well Con." Markus cooed, wrapping Connor into his arms and kissing his lips. "You love it don't you? I bet your dripping wet right now aren't you baby?" </p><p>Markus slipping his hand across Connor's crotch, the folds parting against the fabric of his pants and Markus' fingers. Connor bit back a yelp as he clutched Markus arm and panted hard with pleasure. </p><p>"I'm so close Markus. Fuck let me cum please." Connor cried. </p><p>Markus smirked till his face turned cold. His arms suddenly pinning Connor's to his sides. </p><p>"No. Not in front of them. They don't deserve to see you fall apart like I do." Markus turned the device on again, half way. </p><p>Connor squirmed and jolted at the sudden assault inside his cunt. His toes curled as the toy hit his sweet spot. His vision glitching and voice box fritzed as he moaned Markus' name. </p><p>Markus watched it all, his cock of course full and hard for Connor. He turned off the vibrator, Connor slumping in his arms. </p><p>"Please. Let me cum. Markus…" Connor groaned again. </p><p>Markus ran his hand through Connor's curls, shushing him sweetly, and kissing his lips. </p><p>"Soon. We'll just bail early." Markus chuckled.</p><p>Connor smiled alongside his lover. Reluctantly he pulled them back to the main hall and wave of people. People talking to them as if they had never left. Their night passed a lot quicker than they both expected as they stuck close together. They could already hear the talks everyone was having about them. It wasn't public knowledge yet they were in a relationship, the rumors and gossip all registered in their ears. Yet they didn't care in the least, it was only a matter of time. </p><p>They took their opportunity to leave early once everyone was drunk enough for both their liking. They couldn't keep their hands off each other once they got into the taxi. It was Connor who reprogrammed it in the heat of the moment to a secluded area of the city. </p><p>Markus gave Connor a look of complete desire as he pulled the RK800 onto his lap. Markus lips all over Connor's jaw and neck, teeth grazing the skin leaving all the marks he could in his wake. Connor moaned as he pushed Markus' suit jacket off and pulled off his own. </p><p>The yelp from his lips as Markus' turned the vibrator back on, all the way no less. Connor came in seconds unable to control himself. His system glitching out and the cry of Markus' name tumbled from his lips. Connor grinding their hips together, the simulation from both outside and in. </p><p>"Markus! Mark- fuck...please...oh!…" Connor came again as his hips humped the air as he fell off Markus' lap. His body kneeling on the floor in a heap. Markus watched it all completely entranced at his lover. The way Connor's back arched, the desperate movement of his hips as he trembled in his aftershocks, and held onto Markus' pants to ground himself. </p><p>Finally turning the vibrator off Markus saw how Connor slumped into his lap. He ran his hand through Connor's curls letting him calm down for a moment. He pulled back as Connor's fingers toyed with his pants, his hard on clearly showing through. </p><p>His cock was pulled out of its confines quicker than he could react. Connor's tongue and lips all over the tip and underside of his cock. Markus groaned at Connor's enthusiastic assault, his hips bucking into Connor's mouth. </p><p>He grabbed a fist full of Connor's hair slamming his cock the rest of the way in hitting the back of Connor's throat. He turned the vibrator on again all the way. Connor jolted as he groaned around Markus' cock. His mouth wrapped impossibly tight down to the base it nearly had Markus cumming. Connor bobbed his head as he twitched and moaned around Markus'cock. He pulled Connor off and turned the device off, the dazed look and wet lips was a sight to behold. </p><p>Markus growled as he pulled at Connor's hair, "On your back." </p><p>Connor practically purred as he quickly complied and laid back on the taxi floor, the chairs moved out of the way as Markus shifted between his legs just about tearing off his shirt and tie out of haste. </p><p>Connor followed as he took off his own, but slowly as he undid the dress shirt buttons. Underneath was the infamous lacy black bra contrasting beautifully with Connor's milky skin. </p><p>Markus caressed the inside of Connor's thighs, amazed at the sight before him. </p><p>"How the hell did I end up with you? You little minx." Markus groaned leaning forward and pulling the RK800 into a deep kiss. </p><p>Connor happily wrapped his arms around Markus' neck, tasting the RK200 on his tongue. The data instantly popping up on his display. Connor smiled seeing it every time. As his hand slipped between them grabbing Markus' cock, leaking pre and spreading it all over the tip and his hand. Markus pulled away moaning before he growled as he grabbed Connor's hand pinning it above his head. </p><p>Connor moaned. "Wreck me Markus. Make me reboot with that cock of yours!" </p><p>Markus was more than happy to comply, as he pulled down his pants and taking Connor's in one fell swoop. His eyes widen at the sight before him of Connor's in the thigh high stockings and garters holding it in place. Connor's cunt free in front of him. It was incredibly wet and swollen before him the entire area heavy with slick. His fingers gliding over the overstimulated area as Connor whimpered at the slightest touch. His toes curling and knees coming up to his chest. </p><p>Markus groaned as he pushed back Connor's folds, pushing two fingers in he instantly felt the vibrtor. Pulling it out Connor let out a needy whine, it was drenched in slick. Markus smirked as he had an idea as he teased Connor his fingers sliding in and out and adding another finger. </p><p>Setting the toy aside Markus pulled away, teasing Connor with his cock. The desperate needy sounds from Connor's lips and the look in his eyes. Markus loved every bit if it. </p><p>"I guess neither of us win, huh Con? Fuck look at you. You want me to wreck you, right? Well…" Markus smirked. </p><p>"Please...waited so long for you. We've played our game for so long. Markus!!"</p><p>The tip slipping in and out before slamming the rest of the way in ballls deep. Connor screamed and squeezed around him tight, his legs instantly wrapped around Markus' waist. </p><p>Their hips moved in sync as the moved and rolled them together. Till Markus' pinned Connor's hips down as he thrusted hard and deep. Every sound from Connor's was like music to his ears. </p><p>Markus could feel Connor was close from how his walls fluttered around him. The way his cunt clung to his cock every time he pulled out and slipped back in. He grabbed the vibrator a little ways away from them. Turning it on half way he pressed it right up against Connor's clit as he pounded into him. The scream from Connor's mouth as he came and squirted all over their hips and the floor was an experience. Markus couldn't help it as he came alongside Connor, unable to hold back any longer. </p><p>The world slipped away as they came their hands joining together the familiar soft blue glow filled the space between them. Their pleasure mixing together, neither one of them knew were one starter or ended. Markus watched as his display cleared a few minutes later, his mind and body slowly coming back to him. He looked into Connor's eyes noticing they looked glazed over in reboot. Markus chuckled softly as his display showed him 'Mission Successful'. He kissed Connor's brow as he cleaned them up as best he could and fixed their clothes. Connor's systems booted back up not long after as Markus had him laying peacefully in his lap. Connor's eyes wandered the small space of the taxi, his other senses detecting movement. </p><p>"Almost home, babe." Markus answered softly as he rans his hands through Connor's hair. </p><p>Connor found he couldn't speak, his display showing him warning of some of his bio-components that were in need of repair. His voice box especially. </p><p>'We're going to need to head over to the mechanic?' Connor spoke to Markus through their link. </p><p>Markus turned to Connor, his systems scanning for the damage. </p><p>"I-" Markus started, Connor cutting him short. </p><p>'Its nothing that can't be fixed." Connor reassured. </p><p>One of his legs was popped out of place and some internal pieces were slightly damaged, but Connor was still functional. </p><p>"We still need to change then go to the doc." Markus responded. </p><p>Connor reached out intertwining their fingers and hands, their skin marbled and glowed a soft blue again. </p><p>The content smile across Connor's lips meant everything to Markus, the love and adoration shared between them made their worries slip away as they made their way back home. </p><p>"I'll tell them to reinforce my joints and plating if they can.'Connor smirked. </p><p>Markus snorted, "Of course you would. At this point I don't think they would be surprised." </p><p>Connor shook as he laughed silently, 'Not like they can do much about it.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>